


Steering Wheel

by MrsHannibalLecter (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife)



Category: Hannibal (2001), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Kissing, Licking, flesh, smelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/MrsHannibalLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Clarice Starling has a feeling she is being watched while on a jog?<br/>We all know who it is.... But how will she take seeing him again after all these years?<br/>"Well hello, Clarice..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the deleted scene of Hannibal (2001).  
> Where Clarice was jogging and Hannibal was watching her. This is a fanfic about the part they cut out with a twist. 
> 
> Thank God for the sexiness of Anthony Hopkins

Clarice Starling pushed her body to the limits. She's been on this quick jog for an hour and now her heart was pounding in her ears and her adrenaline was moving her body forward. It was midday the light was shining through the trees as she ran with no destination in mind.  
Even though there was no one else around she felt as if someone was watching her. Following her. Yet when she turned around, no one was there. Starling's slight jog turned into a run then a full speed ahead sprint. She had no idea what was happening to her! Her pulse was raised and more adrenaline shot through her. The kind of serge that being chased would bring. Clarice Starling was becoming too paranoid in her later years. The crackling of leaves and bushes behind her made her on edge even though they were faint and maybe just her imagination.

She was his prey and no matter how fast she ran, he could smell her. And he was faster. A true animal! Predator chasing prey. He loved it, craved it and needed it.

_No he wouldn't let her stray too far. He could smell her perfume at all times even if he was 20 feet away. She still wore the same fragrance .. The same._

Hannibal Lecter's mind drifted back to their first meeting all those years ago. She was brave even back then. At first he could smell the fear but after her second visit.That fear was gone and replaced with.... _What was it?_  Pure curiosity. Lecter loved that smell.

Clarice tried to clear her mind as she ran her heart out. Yet she was uneasy when she ran across the bridge.

Hannibal got out of his pickup and walked over to the car parked on the over look of the bridge. Shaded enough, Hannibal grabbed the Slim Jim from the passenger seat and walked over to the car.

_Too easy._

The door unlocked with ease when he slipped the Slim Jim in between the window and the door. The moment Lecter opened the door a wave of that same all too familiar perfume hit Hannibal. He breathed Clarice's sent in and memories came flooding back into his brain. Doctor Lecter slipped the Slim Jim on top of the car, took his seat on the driver side and sat in silence for a second. He looked around sniffing the air. So many different smells but none of a man. Not even a hint of a masculine sent. 

 _No boy toy, Clarice? Pity._ _Is there no one special in your life, Agent Starling? Well don't you worry your beautifully smart head about it, dear. I'm back._

Hannibal's attention caught on the steering wheel. Images of her hands gripping and running along the leather of the round driving device spread through Hannibal's mind like a virus. He couldn't help himself he had to. Leaning down Lecter ran his nose slowly over the wheel where her hands would have been. Slowly making a mental note on how delicious she smelled.

_What would it be like to take in your natural sent, Clarice? To run my nose along your neck, body, in between your thighs, dear Clarice._

Hannibal's instinct was to leave a little calling card and slip away but the animal side of him needed just a little bit more. Without questioning himself, Lecter ran his tongue up the right side then the left of the steering wheel. He could taste her and it sent the hair on the back of his neck on end. Hannibal let his tongue lap over the wheel one last time before looking around to find something that he could use to sign this calling card. He let out a sigh and decided to go with what his heart wanted. 

Clarice ran her last lap. She need to get home and relax and stop thinking Doctor Hannibal Lecter was stalking her! She hasn't seem him in years why would he show up out of the blue?!

_Because he's Hannibal Lecter, Starling. He's completely unpredictable at all times._

She had to admit that she missed him in a way. Doctor Lecter wasn't your typical man or your typical killer either. He was quite extraordinary and extraordinary interested her. Even behind that glass wall he was charming, intelligent, and dare she finally admit it? Handsome. Clarice shuttered as she jogged down the path to her car.

_You've denied it ever since you met him 10 years ago in that cold dungeon. He had this charm that was hard to ignore._

Clarice shook her head not even taking any notice to the blue truck that was parked next to her. Lecter was long gone anyways so it didn't matter to her how she felt about him. Their relationship would've been completely inappropriate if she would have told Dr. Lecter how she felt about him.

_They would say we're in love._

She was glad she didn't tell him her admiration for him, he would probably laugh in her face before he ate her face off. She laughs at herself now for being so taken by his charm.

_Clarice, you lonely idiot. Look at you now, can't even have a one night stand._

Without seeing Hannibal Lecter's bright blue eyes staring back at her. He surly knew that he got into her head after the first visit when she left and broke down next to her car in the parking lot.

_I was too young at the time, too inexperienced._

Clarice pulled out her keys and went to unlock it. Her FBI training kicked into high gear when she noticed it was unlocked already. She opened the door and looked inside, throwing her glasses down on the seat so she could see better. Nothing.

_Fuck. Wait..._

The sound of foot steps behind her made her freeze. Her gun and mace were in her glove compartment. 

_Shit._

Agent Starling went back in her mind... Trying to remember if there was anything different about the setting. Anything at all that wasn't there when she pulled up.

_The truck. The Truck, Clarice._

Yes, that was it! So was that stranger behind me now? She had no idea why she was so afraid to turn around. Her heart was beating and her chest started to hurt.

_I know. I know._

"Hello, Clarice." That voice. The way he said her name.. Like he used to back when he was behind that tedious glass wall. Starling's breath caught in her throat when she realized she wasn't dreaming.

_Say something!_

"D-doctor L-Lecter.." Was all she managed to say. Her heart was beating way too fast.

"I missed you, Clarice." She could hear the smirk in his voice, "Did you miss me?"

_Yes. God, yes!_

If only she wasn't so proud, she'd confess her feelings right now.

_And look like a fool? No thank you._

"When did you get back into the states, Doctor? Always a pleasure." Clarice tried to regain her composure and steady her voice. She squeezed the keys in her hand and took a deep breathe through her noise and turned around to face an old friend of hers.

_Yes, Clarice. Look at me! I know how you feel and soon I will show you how I feel. Over and over again until your legs are weak and your sex is sore. You will be mine, my darling. But for now my beautiful FBI agent, we will have to wait._

Hannibal loved how her eyes went wide when she saw him after 10 years. He sniffed the air and couldn't smell the sent of fear on her. He did smell something else that wasn't even close to fear.

_Intoxicating._

Clarice's eyes ran from Hannibal's feet to his head. She'd never seen him so informal before even though the only clothes she seen him in was his prison uniform.

_I bet he kills in a Armani suit. Handsome and dangerous._

Now he stood before her in running shoes and black pants. It was kinda refreshing actually. His upper half covered by a black tank top and his eyes covered by a black ball cap. Clarice bit her lip and tried to focus on him and not his powerful body.

"I already told you why I came back, Agent Starling." Hannibal smiled and tipped his cap up to reveal his beautiful eyes. They really did take her breath away like they did the first time she met him.

"Because you missed me? I don't think you'd risk yourself like that just to see me, Doctor Lecter." Clarice folded her arms over her blue clad shirt.

_Do you feel eyes running over your body, Clarice._

"I would risk my freedom everyday if it meant I could see you, dear Clarice." She could hear the seriousness in his voice and it made her heart ache. All those years of trying to pretend she didn't care about him and now here they are... And she is slowly breaking down just by seeing him.

"Doctor Lecter," Clarice whispered, "Please.."

"Are you not indeed pleased to see me as I am you, my dear?"

_Fuck it._

"Yes, I'm pleased to see you. But don't you think stalking me and braking into my car was a bit too far?" She smiled at him and in return he smiled that devilish smile back.

_There's that winning smile, my dear Clarice._

"I apologize for my actions..." Hannibal smiled with amusement in his voice, "...Clarice."

"Your apology is excepted, Doctor."

_Doctor. He wished she just call him Hannibal._

"Hannibal, Clarice. You can call me Hannibal. My friends call me Hannibal and I want you too as well." Clarice blushed a deep shade of red. Calling him by his first name? He wanted her to..

_That seemed so intimate for them._

"Oh.. Um." Clarice backed up against her car. Giving Hannibal the perfect time to approach her slowly as if he finally cornered his prey. He could almost hear the thumping of her pulse in her ears.

"We are friends aren't we, Ms. Starling? I'd like to think so."  Hannibal was so close to her now. Close enough to inhale the smell of her faint perfume and see that she was holding back.

_He's so close and yet I'm not scared. He wouldn't tare my face off with just his teeth... Right?_

Clarice's eyes went down to look at his tan broad shoulders and chest. That uniform did not do him justice that for sure.

_I know you're trying to hide your eyes from me Clarice. Don't._

Hannibal lifted his hand up to gently run his knuckles across her cheek.

"Brave Clarice. May I ask a question?"

"Of course, Doctor." Her eyes closed when she felt his skin against hers.

_Be Honest, darling. I know when you lie._

"Have those lambs stop screaming, Clarice?"

_Lambs. The screaming lambs? No. They never go away.. Not while you're away. I know they'd stop screaming if you were mine, Hannibal._

"No. They haven't.. Doctor."

"Hmmm." His hand went down her cheek to caress her chin. She was avoiding eye contact for a reason and she wanted to keep it that way. Hannibal, on the other hand wouldn't have it. He lifted her chin up so her eyes met his.

_She's so beautiful._

"Yes." She stated rather boldly.

"Yes what, Agent Starling?" Hannibal moved closer so his chest almost touched hers. They were both quite sweaty but it didn't stop him from wanting to get closer to her.

"Yes. We are friends." Her eyes searched for some kind of answer in his. Lecter smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Does this mean you will call me Hannibal now?"

"Well, I'm not used to it but I could try. Now can I ask you something?" Hannibal let his hand fall from her face.

"Ask away, my dear! I am an open book so to speak." He smiled at her.

"Aren't you afraid I'd turn you in to the FBI?" 

Hannibal's face went serious in a second. He leaned into Clarice, caging her in between his arms. Both palms were rested on either side of her on the car.

 _His cologne was perfect. A mix of something she never smelled before.._ His arms flexed, tanned and shiny from the sweat _. Oh God._

"No...because my dearest Clarice," He leaned down almost touching her lips with his. "You love me too much to do that..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it!  
> The part ya'll been waiting for.  
> Or not..?

[  
](http://ashleynimoy101.tumblr.com/#)

* * *

 

_He knows._

"W-what?!" Clarice almost thought her heart would fail any second.

_Scared now, my little lamb?_

"You love me." Hannibal stated plain and simple.

"Why would you think that!?" 

_Way to look like you don't love him, Clarice._

She wanted to kick herself her letting her feelings show after she worked so hard pushing down and disguising them.

"Because your sent gives you away, Clarice. Your body as well.."

_Of course. I forgot about his superpower._

"Oh, Doctor Lecter?" Clarice put her hands to his chest and tried to push him back but he was too strong for her. 

"Yes," Hannibal sniffed the air, "You're afraid."

_Yeah. Kind of.. But you already knew that didn't you, Hannibal?_

"Afraid of what, Doctor?" She knew she didn't have to ask but what the Hell.

"Of your feelings for me, Agent Starling. What else would it be?" Hannibal smiled down at her. "Why deny it? Because you see me as a monster?"

_You're not a monster. Those people are fools and idiots, blind to what they don't understand._

"I don't think you're a monster." Her fingers unknowingly fiddled with the grey chest hair that was poking out from his tank top.

_That's my girl. You didn't deny your love for me.. Now let me try something._

Hannibal slid his arms around Clarice's waist and pulled her close. Closing the space between them made his heart beat faster then usual, he quickly did his best to regulate. 

  _Not putting up a fight my Lamb? Good._

A gasp caught in Agent Starling's voice. Hannibal's body was warm and his arms around her felt so good.

_I have never felt so safe before...._

"Kiss me, Clarice. It's futile to fight it." Hannibal leaned down and let his lips hover over her. He wasn't going to force her.. She will have to make a choice.

_My heart and body want to but my mind says otherwise. Clarice, just do it. There is no one around and maybe this is a dream. Yeah right..._

Clarice slipped her arms around his neck and bit her lip.

"Damn you." She said before pressing her lips against his. She actually kissed him and it took Hannibal by surprise.. For only a moment. Lecter slipped his hand to caress the small of her back while the hand pulled her closer to him. Hannibal's lips were warm and wet and fit perfectly with Clarice's. It took every ounce of Hannibal not to bend her over the car and take her right then. Hannibal the Cannibal slipped his tongue in between her parted lips when she grabbed the hair on the back of his neck and tugged at it.

_In time she will be mine. It time. I need to control myself!_

Hannibal let out a growl and pulled from their kiss leaving Clarice to whimper at the lose of contact. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"Hannibal..." Clarice whispered in his ear. Hearing his first name come from her made goosebumps pop up all over him. Hannibal never thought his name could sound so sweet but alas, here he is with this perfect woman wrapped up so tightly in his arms.

_I said his name.._

"Yes.." He kissed her cheek then neck, inhaling the sweet sent of her. "Beautiful Clarice?"

_I wonder what she tastes like. Just a little nibble at her pulse that's all I need._

"Would you like to maybe have a drink with me at my place?" Clarice smiled shyly up at him. Their kiss had affected her greatly.."We have a lot to catch up on."

"I would be honored and yes we do, don't we?" Hannibal smiled down at her, letting her go from his protective hold around her.

"We should probably change first and maybe shower." Clarice chuckled, looking down at her shirt and shorts.

"Yes, I have a extra pair of clothes."

"Okay.. Does six sound good for you then?"

_I am truly honored, my love that you trust me enough to let me into your home._

"Sounds wonderful. I will see you at six, Clarice Starling." He gave her a bow and stepped back to give her space. She smiled and went to get into the car.

"Don't keep me waiting... Hannibal. I'm not a patient woman."

"I wouldn't dream of making you wait, Clarice." He gave her a wink, making her smile. Clarice turned the car on and shut the door. Hannibal smiled to himself and walked back to his truck.

"Oh wait, Doctor?" Clarice called out to him.

_You're not getting cold feet now are you, my love?_

"Agent Starling?" Hannibal turned to face her.

"You do know where I live right?" He smiled.

"Yes I do." 

"Oh. Good.. Well.. Should I leave the door unlocked or would you like to come in through the window?" Clarice teased with a wink back at him.

_I can't believe I am teasing a cannibalistic killer._

"I prefer the front door, thank you."

"Suit yourself!" Clarice started to pull out then stopped. "Oh and Doctor Lecter?"

"Hmm?"

Clarice eyes his casual clothes and bit her lip. "You should wear casual more often."

_Are you coming on to me, Agent Starling? What I want to do to you doesn't involve clothes, my love._

"I will try to do my best and please you with my attire since you can't keep your eyes off of me, my dear." Hannibal smiled.

_Aren't we a little vain, Doctor?_

Clarice blushed when she realized Hannibal was right.. She's been looking at him up and down, she was surprised she didn't back up and hit a tree.

_Get a hold of yourself, Clarice. What are you 18?_

Though Hannibal was a sight to behold. Starling rolled her eyes, mostly at herself as her gave him one last smile before heading back to her house to get ready.

Once Clarice was out of sight Hannibal rushed to his car and rushed back to his house. He'd purchase it under one of his aliases after leaving for Florence 10 or so years ago. 10 years ago he hadn't thought there would be a chance that he might come home to Florence with Clarice on his arm. But after that kiss there might just be a chance for them both.

_We will see what the rest of the day has in store, my love._

* * *

 

 This is short, I know. Next and probably last chapter will be a lot longer hopefully. 

Thanks for all the support and love!


End file.
